Make a wish
by sansanita
Summary: Al cumplir los 16, Harry recibe la posibilidad de pedir un deseo. Volver a tener a sus padres, a su padrino... ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque puede serte concedido.
1. Prologo

_Pues hola! Ehm... mi nombre es Lia y esta es la primera historia que escribo y publico. Los capis no serán muy largos, y espero que el tiempo que transcurra dentro de ella tampoco. Espero encontrar el lugar del summary, o tendrán que imaginarse de que va la historia. Eso, los dejo con ella._

_Ah, recibo reviews. Tal como dice la ventanita es muy util para los autores saber que tal lo hacemos. _

Make a wish

**1. Prólogo.**

Eran las 11 de la noche, y un chico llamado Harry Potter estaba leyendo en su cuarto. Esto no tendría nada de particular, si no fuera porque el libro que leía el chico se llamaba "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" y los protagonistas de las fotografías de éste se movían en su interior. Esto se debía a que Harry Potter era un mago, y en el mundo mágico, las fotografías se mueven. En Septiembre iniciaría su sexto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Eso explicaba el total desorden de pesados y enigmáticos libros, caldero, botellas y cajas de todos los tamaños conteniendo las cosas más curiosas, y por supuesto, la gran jaula que contenía una lechuza.

Pero aquel era un día especial. Dentro de una hora cumpliría 16 años, aunque no esperaba con gran emoción aquel momento. Harry vivía en casa de sus tíos y su primo, pero no había exceso de amor familiar entre ellos. A decir verdad, sus tíos y primo habían pasado por alto la totalidad de sus cumpleaños, que eran por lo demás durante las vacaciones de verano. Conforme pasaba la hora, Harry suponía que sus mejores amigos del colegio Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger le habían enviado regalos, los que recibiría en un rato, lo mismo que Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts (el nombre de su colegio), que siempre le enviaba una torta.

Su reloj de muñeca emitió un pequeño pitido doble: las doce. Entonces, Harry comenzó a cantarse mentalmente el cumpleaños feliz. Cuando llegó a la parte de soplar las velitas, sufrió un gran sobresalto. Un pequeño destello de luz y chispas, y una niña de piel verdosa y cabellos con un asombroso parecido a una enredadera apareció a los pies de la cama.

- Pide un deseo- dijo suavemente.

- Ah?- preguntó Harry con la boca abierta de la impresión.

- Que pidas un deseo- repitió lentamente, como si estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo - cuando se soplan las velitas de cumpleaños, se pide un deseo.

Harry no entendía nada, pero la verdad era que, ahora que lo mencionaban, usualmente la gente pedía deseos de cumpleaños. Sin embargo, él no lo hacía desde hacía años y no le parecía momento para empezar, sobre todo cuando su sensación de sueño podía estar jugándole malas pasadas. Después de todo, empezar con alucinaciones a los 16 años no era un buen augurio.

- Escucha- dijo la niña al cabo de un minuto de cavilaciones de Harry- , puedes pedir el deseo de cumpleaños que quieras, y no tengo toda la noche para ti, así que te sugiero que te apresures.

- Pues... – dijo Harry intentando pensar- ¿puedo pedir lo que sea?

- Claro, lo que sea...

Harry sintió un hueco en su estómago cuando se sorprendió a si mismo formulando aquello que más deseaba en ese momento. Sólo lo pensó, pero a la niña pareció bastarle, porque sólo le sonrió y dijo "¡Hecho!" y desapareció tal como había llegado.

Harry se quedó despierto un rato todavía, considerando seriamente el hecho que la reciente muerte de su padrino pudiera estar jugándole malas pasadas, y finalmente el sueño lo venció.


	2. Cumpleaños

_Hola! les dejo el segundo capi del fic (o el primero, como sea). Espero les guste, y no olviden los reviews... _

_Gracias a Zelany por tu review. Espero lo sigas leyendo y me cuentes que te parece. _

_Besos_

_Lia._

_PD: no hace falta aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece, cierto? esto que escribo es por pasar el rato y reirme un poco con ustedes. _

**  
**

**2. Cumpleaños**

La conciencia llega de a poco en las mañanas. Una vez que la de Harry retornó un poco, una maravillosa sensación de cosas buenas y cálidas se apoderó de él. La cama en la que se encontraba le recordaba algo, su primer pensamiento fue jugo de calabaza y tortas en forma de caldero. Luego, al terminar de abrir los ojos, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para darse cuenta que realmente no estaba soñando: esa no era su habitación en casa de los Dursley. En las paredes había póster y fotos de equipos y jugadores de Quidditch (un deporte equivalente al fútbol en el mundo mágico) y gente a la que conocía. En una, le sonreía Sirius Black, su padrino; en otra, sus padres; gente a la que había conocido el año anterior como miembros de la Orden del Fénix; en otra, él mismo con una niña de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes intensos, muy semejantes a los suyos.

Luego la puerta se abrió, y una voz se oyó como tratando de hablar bajito.

- ¿Ya te despertaste, dormilón?

Seguido a eso, unas hebras de pelo rojizo, y unos ojos que le eran familiarmente verdes se asomaron buscando su cara.

Harry estaba perplejo. Esos ojos se parecían mucho a los suyos, los que a su vez se asemejaban a los de su madre. Harry lo sabía pues tenía algunas fotos de ella durante sus años escolares, regalo de fin de curso de su primer año en Hogwarts. Pero ella estaba muerta. Había muerto cuando Harry tenía poco más de un año, asesinada por el mayor mago tenebroso jamás conocido, Lord Voldemort.

Al ver que, efectivamente Harry estaba despierto, la puerta terminó de abrirse, dando paso a las dos personas que más hubiera querido ver en un cumpleaños suyo: sus padres. Allí estaban ambos, sonriéndole, y su madre traía una torta con una vela encendida.

Para cuando terminaron de cantar el cumpleaños feliz, Harry tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Luego de soplar las velitas (sin formular ningún deseo), su madre le entregó la torta a la niña de pelo rojizo y se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo y abrazarlo. Lo mismo hizo su padre, y Harry pudo notar, una vez más su asombroso parecido con él. Luego de desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños, le dijeron que se vistiera para bajar a desayunar y recibir a todos los que querrían venir a saludarlo, y lo dejaron solo, con su turbación y al borde de las lágrimas.

La mente de Harry, aun aturdida, comenzó a hilar ideas. Aparentemente, su deseo formulado había sido volverse loco o tener a sus padres vivos. En ambos casos, la situación no podía ser tan mala, pero finalmente se decidió por la segunda opción. Tenía a su familia con él, y no dejó de notar que la niña que había entrado primero debía ser su hermana menor. Era su cumpleaños, y tal vez vendrían tíos, primos o abuelos. Nunca había sabido de la familia de su padre, pero conociendo a Petunia Dursley, seguro que ellos eran toda su familia. La posibilidad de ver a todos le hizo recordar que debía vestirse para bajar a desayunar.

Encontrar su propia ropa dentro de ese cuarto fue toda una hazaña¿Dónde guardaría su ropa interior¿Sus pantalones¿Sus poleras? Tras un largo rato de revolver cajones y de ver que la ropa que tenía no sólo era de su talla, sino también de su gusto, y habiendo escogido unos jeans y una polera, bajó (otra hazaña) a la cocina. Durante todo ese rato la cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. No podía creer que sus padres estuvieran ahí, que viviera con ellos, que tuviera gente que lo venía a saludar para su cumpleaños. Si aquello era un sueño esperaba no despertar más. Aunque ello significara que no vería por un largo tiempo a Hermione o Ron.

Al salir de su habitación se topó con su hermana, la que llevaba cadenita al cuello con una plaquita del escudo de la casa de Ravenclaw que decía "Susan". Harry supuso que ese era su nombre, y para probarlo, la llamó.

- ¿Susan?

- ¿Ah?

- Eh, no nada importante en realidad – su cabeza iba a mil pensando en algo que preguntarle -¿Qué habrá hoy de almuerzo?

- Sorpresa, preguntón – contestó y sonrió traviesa. – mamá y yo estuvimos planeando el menú de hoy muchos días, así que no te pienso decir. Lo que si te puedo adelantar – dijo bajo, haciéndose la interesante -, es que no vamos a tener que lavar los platos.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Susan se sentó en un puesto con un tazón de Ravenclaw, por lo que Harry hizo lo propio en uno de Gryffindor. Su padre tomaba café y su madre acababa de sentarse, luego de servir su propia taza de café. Hablaban alegremente de los planes para el día. Vendrían Sirius, Remus, el profesor Dumbledore, los amigos de Harry (¿quiénes serían?), y otras personas, pero Harry no parecía escuchar. Aún aturdido, se terminó de comer ese maravilloso desayuno, que le recordaba los de la señora Weasley: sencillos y llenos de ese sabor casero y familiar que no tenía la comida de tía Petunia.


	3. Los invitados

_Hola, gente! espero que me hayan extrañado y se hayan torturado imaginando lo que viene! (ok, no logro el efecto de JK, pero no necesitan ponerme esa cara...) Aqui les dejo el capi 3 de mi pequeñito fic. Se empieza a perfilar lo que genera que Harry tenga aun a sus padres, solo a perfilar. La respuesta viene mas adelante con pelos y señales... pero los personajes extra (los de mi autoria) dan una pequeñita pista.  
_

_Gracias again a Zelany por tu review... y no te preocupes, te eviso si tienes que suscribirte al area siquiatrica de San Mungo para ir a ver a Harry.  
_

_Y Norm, querida, no te preocupes, lo pense cortito precisamente para no dejarlo a medias. _

_Y por supuesto, ningun personaje me pertenece, no soy la hija perdida de nadie importante y por lo tanto, esto es por pasar el rato, reirme y ejercitar la digitacion en el PC. Fines didacticos ante todo. _

* * *

**3. Los invitados**

Apenas habían acabado de llevar las cosas hacia el lavaplatos, sonó una campana, que debía ser el timbre, porque Susan se levantó de un salto y salió a abrir la puerta. Desde la sala, o eso supuso Harry, le llegó una voz familiar y que él creía perdida: la de su padrino. Cuando Sirius apareció en la puerta, Harry pudo observar cuan distinto se veía de como lo recordaba. Se parecía, de hecho, al Sirius que había visto en el recuerdo de Snape durante su año anterior de colegio. No tenía esa expresión algo ida que había adquirido en Azkabán, sino todo lo contrario, parecía enterarse de todo y bromeaba con un hombre al que Harry tuvo que mirar dos veces para saber quién era. Y era Remus Lupin. Si el cambio de Sirius era grande, el de Remus era aún mayor: su ropa ni iba raída ni remendada, su pelo no era canoso y estaba muy bien peinado. A Harry le pareció (y lo comprobó luego) que este Remus era todo un caballero. Junto a Sirius, venía una chica bastante bonita, con una expresión algo tímida.

-¡Sirius¡Remus¡Llegan justo a tiempo!- dijo James, levantándose a saludar con un efusivo abrazo a sus dos amigos- ¿No nos presentas a tu linda acompañante?- esto último dirigido a Sirius.

-Claro, familia, ella es Clarisse.

-Hola. -Dijo la joven, sonrojándose un poco.

Todos devolvieron el saludo. Lily ofreció jugo a todos y se formó una alegre charla entre los amigos. Susan se sentó en las rodillas de su padre, y Harry entre el círculo, oyendo y sintiendo cuan irreal le parecía todo. Pero esa irrealidad era como estar bajo los efectos de algún encantamiento de felicidad y bienestar, y la verdad, es que esperaba que no terminara luego la visita.

Al cabo de lo que pareció mucho rato, el timbre volvió a sonar. Una vez más Susan fue a abrir, y esta vez volvió acompañada de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George y Tonks. Todos se veían como los recordaba. Los saludos fueron como siempre, y Harry notó que Tonks saludó con un beso en la boca a Remus y se sentó a su lado. Los chicos por su parte, salieron en dirección al jardín, charlando bulliciosamente.

-Nos topamos con Tonks al llegar aquí- decía Ginny-. Y justo veníamos conversando del cambio que sufrió Geraldine. Hace unos días la vimos en el Callejón Diagon, y el novio que tiene ahora no es el mismo que tenía al finalizar el trimestre pasado.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Harry, sin tener ni idea de quien era Geraldine- Que terrible.

-Claro que lo es- acotó Susan-. Tiene mi edad, pero creo que lo de Diggory la afectó. No es fácil eso de salir con el chico guapo del colegio y que éste muera en extrañas circunstancias. Durante el último año, no me dejó hacerle preguntas al respecto.

-La verdad es que el cambio que más me preocupa es el de Hermione- dijo Ron, lanzando una mirada venenosa-. Ha estado trabando amistad con Valery Lestrange. Se envían cartas y todo.

Por supuesto, ante esta declaración, todos se quedaron callados y esperando a que la aludida dijera algo en su defensa. Harry supuso que la tal Valery tendría que ver con Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange, un matrimonio de mortífagos, que, hasta donde él sabía, habían estado en Azkabán muchos años por la tortura hasta la locura de los Longbottom, unos aurores y padres de uno de sus compañeros de clase, Neville Longbottom.

-La verdad es que no es como lo pintas- dijo apresuradamente Hermione, sonrojándose un poco-. Sólo tuve que hacer una estúpida tarea con ella. No hemos vuelto a tener contacto. Todo el tiempo me estuvo llamando "Sangre Sucia" y diciendo cosas desagradables.

-No fue eso lo que vi - dijo Ron, con un tono que recordaba bastante al de Snape cuando sabía que le estaban mintiendo-. Recibiste una carta hace poco de ella.

-Es una locura, esa Slytherin es una insensible. Llama a su prima traidora sólo porque es de Ravenclaw. Y la verdad es que Geraldine es una chica muy simpática y dulce.

Antes de meter la pata con un comentario, Harry le hizo una seña a Ron y Hermione para hablar con ellos a solas.

-Necesito que hablemos- dijo por entre los dientes.

-¿Ahora?- dijeron los otros dos. Ante el asentimiento de Harry, Hermione dijo simplemente a los demás

-Necesitamos un minuto¿no les molesta?

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, Harry empezó a contar lo que le había pasado. Al terminar, sus amigos lo miraban como si estuviera enfermo. Al borde de la desesperación, les hizo un gesto suplicante para que le creyeran.

-Está bien- dijo Hermione-. Te voy a creer. Pero hoy vas a ver a mucha gente que se supone conoces, y no los puedes engañar para siempre. Claro que Ron y yo te ayudaremos hasta que te desconfundas. Tal vez te pegaste en la cabeza ayer en la noche, o mientras dormías.

-¿Crees que miento?

-Claro que no- dijo Ron-. No nos jugarías una broma así.

-Ahora, prepárate- dijo Hermione en un tono más bajo-. Creo que Susan invitó a Geraldine, porque son compañeras de casa y año, y son muy amigas.

-Y tu no invitaste a la _querida Valery_?- intercaló Ron, dirigiéndose a Hermione-. Esa peste. ¿De todas las niñas del colegio te tenias que hacer amiga de _ella_?

-¿Y qué si es así?- contestó Hermione en tono desafiante-. Al menos no es la hermana menor de Malfoy, sólo su prima. No creas que no te he sorprendido nunca mirando a Geraldine y su larga cabellera rubia cuando pasea por el patio del colegio o camina por el pasillo por el que vas.

-¿Malfoy tiene una hermana?- preguntó Harry. Se la imaginaba arrastrando las palabras y siendo tan odiosa como su padre y hermano.

-Claro que tiene una- respondió Hermione-. Es de Ravenclaw y amiga de tu hermanita. Era casi invisible hasta que Diggory la llevó al Baile de Navidad en cuarto. Cuando al final de ese año, él murió, ella se deprimió mucho. Desde entonces sale con uno y otro, y Malfoy no deja de molestarla y avergonzarla en público. Valery, que es su prima, corea todo lo desagradable que dicen de ella y le hacen la vida bastante difícil, la verdad.

-Pero no tendrás que seguir esperando- dijo Ron volviéndose a la puerta-. Acaba de llegar.

* * *

_Imaginensela por mientras... nos vemos luego..._

_Lia.  
_


	4. Regalos

_Hola, gente!!!!!! espero que esten todos bien. Actualizo mo fic, que llevo dias escribiendo y parece que no avanzo nada... lo que pasa en este pequeño capi es otro bosquejo de lo que generó todo el cambio. Espero que les guste mi idea y el capi, el fic y todo. _

_Que esten bien_

_Lia _

* * *

**4. Regalos**

Harry se volvió para contemplar a la más hermosa criatura que había en el mundo, o eso le pareció a él. Geraldine Malfoy tenía 14 años, el cabello rubio platinado y los ojos grises, como su hermano, pero con otra expresión: no eran fríos, sino curiosos y risueños. Sonreía abiertamente a todos, y tras saludar, desapareció con Susan en el interior de la casa.

- Cuando puedan dejar de babear – dijo Hermione en un tono enojado – Harry nos va a poder decir, que tal le pareció Geraldine.

- Creo que no puede – contestó Ron, un poco colorado- no te preocupes, a todos nos pasó lo mismo cuando la vimos aparecer el año pasado en la estación de tren.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry aun un poco aturdido.

- Porque siempre fue rubia y eso, pero ahora llama mucho la atención.

- Tu valientemente dijiste que no mirarías dos veces a una Malfoy, pero creo que ya olvidaste eso- dijo Hermione, aún un poco molesta.

- Claro que no voy a mirar dos veces a una Malfoy - dijo Harry tratando de sonar molesto por la duda de Hermione-. Mantengo lo que dije.

- Bien, creo que es tiempo de volver con los otros, les va a parecer raro que los dejemos solos tanto tiempo – dijo Ron-. Además vas a querer ver tus regalos¿no?

Harry había olvidado por completo el asunto de los regalos. Durante 11 años no los había recibido, y desde que empezó a ir a Hogwarts recibía 3: el de Ron, el de Hermione y el de Hagrid. Ahora, evidentemente, el número de regalos había aumentado considerablemente. Mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa, Harry empezó a preguntarse que había pasado con Voldemort si no desapareció al intentar matarlo a él, y ya que nadie lo había mencionado, suponía que no estaba vigente como debería estarlo si nunca se debilitó hace 15 años. Aunque la frase _"Diggory la llevó al Baile de Navidad en cuarto. Cuando al final de ese año, él murió, ella se deprimió mucho"_, le hacia pensar que tal vez el retorno de Voldemort al final del Torneo de los Tres Magos si había ocurrido. ¿Eso significaba que hacia 15 años había desaparecido¿Existiría la profecía de la profesora Trelawney sobre el niño que mataría a Voldemort¿O tal vez, Voldemort había decidido tomarse vacaciones permanentes? La sensación de que teorías ridículas acudían a su cabeza con demasiada facilidad ese día, se hizo clara y algo graciosa. Nunca había podido tomarse el tema del Innombrable a risa.

Mientras Harry conversaba en privado con Hermione y Ron, en la terraza de la casa había aparecido una mesa larga, múltiples sillas, vasos, platos y varias cosas para comer, todas típicas del mundo mágico, como ranas de chocolate, jugo de calabaza, cerveza de manteca y Grajeas Bertie Bott. En una mesa lateral había gran cantidad de paquetes envueltos en papeles de colores. El corazón de Harry se aceleró. Era la primera vez que recibía regalos así, de su familia y amigos sin complicaciones.

Al terminar de abrir los paquetes, no sabía cómo debía sentir. Había ropa ("de parte de mamá y papá"), bromas varias ("F y G"), su pie favorito ("Sres. Weasley"), un juego de pluma y tintero de azúcar ("Desde Hogsmeade, Ron"), un fajo de pergaminos con sus iniciales grabadas ("Para tus cartas especiales, Hermione"), un enorme juego de libros de Defensa, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Quidditch ("Para nuestro sobrino favorito, Remus, Tonks y Sirius"), una felicitación de parte de Dumbledore y varias más de sus compañeros de colegio. Para evitar emocionarse mucho, decidió dar las gracias a todos y dar por finalizada la tarea. Nuevamente los grupos se separaron entre los "adultos" y los "niños". Esto era nuevo también. Antes, al estar Harry en medio de todas las situaciones peligrosas, se contaba entre los adultos, por lo que estaba informado de todo lo que ocurría. Ahora que no había aparentemente ninguna situación extraña, sus padres y sus amigos se sentaron a conversar sobre el trabajo, la vida familiar y los niños, mientras, él tenía todo el tiempo para estar hablando de necedades con sus amigos. Ginny desapareció con Susan y Geraldine rumbo al interior de la casa, Fred y George, se sentaron cerca de los adultos e intercambiaban ocasionales miradas y palabras con ellos, y Ron, Hermione y Harry fueron hacia la sombra de un árbol. Éste no podía dejar de observar a sus padres. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano, como si llevaran solo unos meses juntos, en lugar de 17 años. Sirius y Remus se sentaban a su alrededor, y parecía que Lily y Tonks formaban parte completamente del grupo de amigos, como si se conocieran desde siempre.

- ¿Estas bien?- La voz de Hermione venia desde muy lejos. Harry estaba concentradísimo en darse cuenta de todo lo que había sido destruido cuando sus padres murieron y Sirius fue a dar a Azkaban. Toda esa confianza, todas esas risas, esas expresiones relajadas y felices… era demasiado para soportarlo.

- Si…

- Harry

- ¿Ah?

- Creo que necesitamos una explicación algo más larga de lo que te pasó – dijo Hermione, mirando algo preocupada a su amigo-. Y necesitas otras tú, por supuesto. Miras a todos como si hiciera años que no lo ves.

- Es que en parte es así. Mira, no estoy loco, ni alucinando, pero hasta ayer, Voldemort- Ron se encogió bastante al escuchar el nombre, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Hermione- mató a mis padres cuando yo tenía un año y viví toda la vida con mis tíos, parientes de mi madre. Sirius estaba en Azkaban como sospechoso de delatarlos a Voldemort, y en Junio pasado su prima lo mató en un incidente que involucraba una profecía guardada en el Ministerio de Magia. Tenía una cicatriz en la frente, que hacia que todos me reconocieran y que era una especie de conexión con Voldemort. Lo que veo aquí es maravilloso. Todos vivos, todos felices. Las cosas cambiaron mucho.

- Si, cambiaron, pero de forma sutil- dijo Ron, aun algo asombrado por el discurso de Harry-. Pero antes¿como lograste el cambio?

- Fue mi deseo de cumpleaños- contestó simplemente.

- ¿Cuándo soplaste las velitas?

- Si- ante esa respuesta Hermione sonrió como si le contaran su historia favorita.

- Oh! Eso es fantástico¿Y lo formulaste en voz alta o baja¿Pediste solo uno o de a tres, como te dicen siempre¿Cómo…?

- Basta, Hermione, lo estas abrumando- dijo Ron, logrando que su amiga parase su investigación respecto a los deseos-. ¿Nos contarías cómo pasó, por favor?

* * *

_No me quejo si recibo un review... (ojitos de corderito degollado...)_


	5. Piñata

_Hola a todos!!!! Quiero disculparme sinceramente por la demora en la actualización… pero me encuentro algo desinspirada a la escritura. Es que los fics que leo regularmente no los actualizan, entonces me desanimo y no se me vuela la cabeza pensando en la continuación de esta historia. Creo que le quedan dos capis como mucho, y ya tengo listo el final (estoy igual que JK, cuando empecé planeé el final). Así que ¡¡a disfrutar!!  
_

* * *

**5. Piñata **

-Bueno, yo estaba en casa de mis tíos, despierto, y cuando dieron las doce y pasó a ser 31, me canté el cumpleaños feliz. Entonces una especie de hada, supongo, era algo verde y luego desapareció, me dijo que podía pedir un deseo de cumpleaños.

-¿Y que pediste?

-Pues, lo curioso, es que no estoy muy seguro. Creo que fue el tener a mis padres para mi cumpleaños. Solo que no pensé que iban a estar todos aquí.

-Ya… entonces, dices que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado mató a tus padres cuando eras pequeño y vivías con tus tíos… interesante- Hermione se estaba empezando a dejar llevar por la emoción.

-¿Interesante?- Ron se estaba empezando a asustar con todo esto-. ¡Es espeluznante! Es extrañísimo que no te haya matado… y que tengas esas ideas locas.

-Ron, cálmate- lo atajó Hermione-, es posible algo así, sería como un presente alterno. Verás, el día de Halloween de hace 15 años, el Innombrable atacó una casa en la que vivía una familia con un hijo pequeño. Los Longbottom murieron, pero su hijo Neville vivió. Tiene una cicatriz, pero no en la frente, sino en su mano derecha. Está en el colegio con nosotros. Pero es un tanto extraño.

-¿En serio?- Harry se asustó un poco con esta declaración. Tal vez aquí Neville tenía más confianza en si mismo.

-Si. Hace unos meses su abuela fue asesinada por mortífagos en un incidente poco claro. Y no ha estado nada bien. Siempre ha sido muy inseguro, y le tiene terror a esto de ser el-niño-que-vivió.

-¿Les puedo hacer más preguntas?- Harry quería, no, NECESITABA saber algunas cosas, armar todo lo que pasaba aquí.

-Claro- contestó Ron, más resignado a la situación-. Todas las que quieras.

-¿Cuando Voldemort atacó a los padres de Neville, desapareció?- asentimiento al unísono de parte de Ron y Hermione.

-¿Y cuando estábamos en cuarto, recuperó su cuerpo, en la final del Torneo de los tres Magos?- otro asentimiento.

-¿Cómo?

-No estamos muy seguros- se apresuró a contestar Ron-. Pero por lo que hemos podido escuchar, infiltró un mortífago en el colegio, y en la final se las ingenio para raptar a Neville. Con lo que no contó, es con que Diggory se dió cuenta y partió detrás. No sabemos cómo, pero Neville volvió con el cadáver de Diggory y muy asustado. Dijo que el Innombrable había vuelto, y pasó muchos días en la enfermería.

-El profesor Dumbledore nos dijo a todos en banquete de fin de curso lo que había pasado- completó Hermione-. Pero ha sido difícil conseguir que le crean. Sobre todo porque Longbottom no es el tipo de chico que hace que todos le crean. A fines del curso pasado, la vuelta del Innombrable se hizo pública, y la abuela de Neville fue asesinada. Todos los adultos que ves aquí son miembros de una organización llamada Orden del Fénix, que combate a Voldemort a su manera.

-Eso lo sé- dijo Harry-. Conozco a los miembros de la Orden. ¿Conocen a un tal Peter Pettigrew?

-Era amigo de tus padres, por lo que sabemos, pero se unió a los mortífagos. Eso se descubrió por casualidad gracias a Sirius. No fue algo muy agradable por lo que me contaron- Ron hizo una mueca de desagrado muy convincente-. Era un animago no registrado. Murió durante una redada. La versión oficial dice que fue accidental, pero todos creen que Remus y Sirius lo asesinaron.

-Se lo merecía.

Antes de que Harry pudiera recordar cuánto odiaba realmente a Colagusano, desde la terraza su madre lo llamaba. Habían puesto una piñata de snitch que batía suavemente las alas. Los chicos se acercaron y formaron un círculo alrededor de la piñata y Harry, dejándolos al medio. Éste tomó el cordelito que colgaba de la parte inferior de la pelota y tiró.

Del interior salieron toda clase de cosas, que iban desde golosinas hasta bromas de las que hacían los gemelos. Todos recogieron lo que les interesaba y comenzó el mercado de intercambio de artículos. Harry tomó solo un par de cosas (una varita falsa y una rana de chocolate) y se acercó a sus padres.

-¿Como lo estas pasando, campeón?

-Fabuloso…

-Como siempre… tu madre es una experta haciendo celebraciones.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Claro, has convertido mi vida entera en una celebración, Lils- Lily comenzó a sonrojarse ante esto-. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de tus dotes como luz en la vida de otros?

-James, basta.

-¿Qué opinas tu, cielo?- pregunto James a Susan.

-Que papá tiene razón, evidentemente- rió ella-. Mamá adora ser modesta cuando se trata del cariño que el le tiene.

-Susan- susurró Lily, ya bastante roja.

-Además tu también lo adoras- continuó esta, como si nada-. Se comportan como adolescentes cuando están juntos y creen que nadie los ve.

A estas alturas tanto Lily como James estaban muy colorados.

-¿Algo que agregar, Harry?- dijo James siguiendo el juego.

-No, creo que no- dijo este intentando controlar la risa, y preguntándose si estas conversaciones serían frecuentes. El nunca había visto a sus tíos ser tan cariñosos entre ellos.

-¿Por qué no te pusiste tu colgante Gryfindor?- Lily acababa de notar que Harry no llevaba la plaquita de su casa al cuello.

-Ah, no sé- era cierto, Harry ni sabia que tenia una.

-Ve a colocártela, cariño, te encanta llevarla y que todos la vean.

Con estas palabras, Harry fue enviado a su habitación a buscar su plaquita, la que encontró después de revolver bastantes cajones. En uno había cartas y apuntes, pero un atado de ellas le llamó la atención. Eran muchas, y estaban atadas con una cinta azul. Todas tenían la misma letra, que Harry reconoció como la de su padrino. Aquí le escribía tanto como _antes_. La primera era de julio hace 5 años: cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Igual que antes, había significado un antes y un después en su vida. Prometiéndose a si mismo que las leería esa misma noche, regresó a su fiesta.

* * *

_Gracias a BLackmoonlady, Rodrigo (te amo, lo sabias?), UsagiPotter, Litzylefay, Francesca y Rodrigo again por sus reviews. Intentaré terminar el otro capítulo en la semana y subirlo el finde, de manera de terminar con este y empezar a publicar otro que tengo pensadito… y claro, para poder pasárselo a una amiga que no soporta las esperas. _

_Saben que me haría gracia que apretaran el botón de dejar review, cierto?_


	6. Torta

_Hola!!!! Antes de cualquier otra cosa, quiero pedir disculpas por haberme demorado montones en subir un trozo de fic… espero que no me hayan abandonado en este tiempo… lo bueno es que terminé el año escolar y ya egresé de la U, solo me falta titularme. Bueno, no les doy mas la lata, y se los dejo_

_DISFRUTENLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**

* * *

****6. Torta**

Rato después, el sol comenzaba a bajar, y todos los invitados se sentaron a una larga mesa a tomar té, pastelillos, galletas y la torta. Harry estaba sentado entre Ron y Hermione, y casi no pudo comer cuando frente a ellos se sentaron Susan y Geraldine. Harry debía admitir que esa niña era hermosa… recordaba como se sentía antes, cuando le gustaba Cho, y definitivamente esto era distinto. Suponía que el haberse decepcionado de una chica una vez, lo hizo madurar un poco.

La conversación comenzó, y aunque a Harry le hubiera encantado participar más, no quería hacer algún comentario desafortunado, por lo que más escucho y rió que nada. La charla se centro en el colegio y las vacaciones, por lo que no fue muy difícil seguir el juego. Harry se entero que todo era como siempre. Aparentemente, nada podía modificar el castillo y sus habitantes: ahí estaba Binns, dando su aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia, Snape en Pociones, Malfoy, molestando a todos, y siendo el buscador de Slytherin, Hermione la estudiante modelo, y así todos aquellos que conocía. Todo lo que había para comer estaba delicioso. No tenía el sabor de la comida de los Weasley, sino que lo sentía más propio, como si siempre lo hubiese conocido, pero sin saberlo, algo así como lo que le ocurría con la lengua pársel durante su infancia.

Poco a poco, los platos se fueron vaciando, y la conversación se volvió relajada nuevamente, la voz de todos bajó y se estabilizó de modo tal que cada grupo no molestaba a los otros. Así pasó bastante rato, y de a poco, y casi sin saber bien cómo, todos comenzaron a levantarse para irse. Harry despidió a todos, sintiendo que ya no era importante si era o no un sueño, éste era su mejor cumpleaños. Había recuperado su vida entera en solo unas horas… y ahora empezaba a construir sobre aquello que siempre debió haber sido: sus padres, su padrino, su familia, amigos, todos bien, todos felices, sin la corrupción que vivieron en su _otro_ presente. Tanto Ron como Hermione parecían más inocentes y despreocupados, y los adultos no estaban temerosos por él. Si. Este era realmente el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Una vez todos se fueron, y la casa quedó vacía, la familia se dio a la tarea de recogerlo todo, y ordenar, para poder ir a acostarse.

Una vez todo estuvo limpio y guardado (tras un maravilloso pase de varita de James), Susan se fue a su habitación, y Harry la siguió escaleras arriba. Ahora tendría tiempo de leer toda su correspondencia atrasada 16 años. Se tumbó en su cama y comenzó a leer.

Al cabo de lo que le pareció mucho rato, muchas lágrimas y muchas travesuras compartidas, sintió ruidos en el pasillo, y al acercarse a la puerta escuchó a sus padres hablando apresuradamente:

- No sé que ocurre, solo dice que es urgente. Espero que sea algo realmente importante, no me hace gracia salir así, un día que estamos todos juntos.

- Dumbledore jamás llamaría a esta hora para contar un chiste, James. Lo que sea, debe ser de vida o muerte.

Y la conversación se perdió escaleras abajo, rumbo al salón, donde se encontraba la chimenea. Harry salió sigilosamente de su habitación y se quedó esperando a que su padre regresara, mientras su madre, alterada se dirigía a la cocina por un té. Se acomodó de modo tal que podía ver la chimenea y casi todo el salón sin que lo notaran, y empezó a hacer teorías acerca de lo que había ocurrido. Seguramente un ataque mortífago, o alguna pista del paradero de Voldemort…

Tras alrededor de una hora de espera, las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron verdes y James Potter apareció en su casa con una cara que parecía que le acababan de decir que Dumbledore se había unido a los mortífagos. Lily salió a su encuentro y al ver su expresión se asustó, por lo que James la tomó de las manos y empezó a hablar antes de que ella pudiera preguntar.

- Lily… -dijo James- Lily... Neville Longbottom…

La cara de miedo y horror de su madre, lo dijeron todo para Harry.

- ¿Que le pasó¿Lo hirieron?

Peor… mucho peor… estamos perdidos… - su voz se convirtió en un susurro inaudible. Harry comenzó a transpirar helado. El presentimiento de que nada bueno venía a continuación se instaló firmemente en su mente.

* * *

_Acepto Reviews_

_Los quiero_


	7. Sorpresa

_Konichiwa!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí Lia reportándose con el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia. Para alivio de todos mis lectores, el final esta listo, solo me falta cerrarlo, que es algo así como media pagina a lo sumo. Agradezco su paciencia, y debo decir que me costo mucho, pero mucho escribir estos dos últimos capítulos, porque sabia el final de la historia desde el principio, pero no sabia como ponerlo, como hacer que fuera tal como yo lo veía. Espero que no les decepcione. _

_Lia. _

**7. Sorpresa**

Para desilusión de Harry, James tomo a Lily del brazo y la llevó la cocina. Aprovechando que no lo veían, termino de bajar las escaleras y se acomodó cerca de la puerta.

-Ahora si, James Potter, necesito que me digas que pasa- dijo Lily con la voz notoriamente alterada-. Y si te sigues demorando me va a dar un ataque de nervios…

-Es que es bastante difícil de decir. Los parientes de Neville, que lo recibieron en su casa luego de la muerte de su abuela, encontraron una carta de despedida y al chico muerto en su habitación. Tomó veneno, Lily, se suicidó.

-Oh, por Dios…

-Debemos estar alerta…

-Dios mío…- la expresión de Lily se había vaciado y su voz se escuchaba distante. Parecía que hablaba desde la lejanía a la que había viajado su mente al escuchar la noticia.

-Lily????

-Mis hijos…

-Cariño…

-Mi niña…- a estas alturas, James se veía bastante alterado.

-¡¡¡Por favor, Lily, escúchame!!!- casi gritó zarandeándola por los hombros. Harry decidió que ese era un buen momento para entrar haciéndose el tonto.

Caminó bostezando y puso su mejor cara neutra al ver a sus padres en la cocina.

-Hola… ¿aún despiertos?

-Harry, hijo- comenzó James-¿me ayudarías con tu madre? No se siente muy bien.

-Claro… pero ¿qué le pasó?- Harry tomó a su madre de un brazo, mientras James la tomaba del otro. Se veía realmente ausente.

-Hubo una reunión urgente de la Orden. Cuando dejemos a tu madre en la habitación, ve a buscar a tu hermana y llévala para allá. Tenemos que hablar.

Cuando llegaron arriba, Harry hizo lo que le pidieron. Estaba muy aturdido. Neville, su compañero de colegio, miembro del ED, se había suicidado. ¿Qué lo había impulsado a hacer algo así¿Cómo comprender esto? Ya en la habitación de sus padres, no pudo seguir pensando, pues saber los detalles era algo que necesitaba antes que cualquier otra cosa.

-Harry, Susan, necesito que entiendan que esto es complicado y necesito que conserven la calma. Neville Longbottom, el-niño-que-vivió, fue encontrado muerto esta tarde por su familia.

-¿Cómo?

-Tomó veneno. Sé que suena terrible, pero se suicidó- James no sabía muy bien que decir-. Harry, era tu compañero, el funeral será mañana. Supongo que querrás ir…

-Si…- la situación era tan irreal, que Harry no sabía bien qué contestar.

-¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?- la pregunta de Susan resumió perfectamente todo aquello que daba vueltas por la cabeza de Harry.

-Pues la verdad, no lo sé- a Harry le pareció que su padre se veía como un adolescente asustado-. Dumbledore dice que la Orden debe hacer lo que pueda para mantener las cosas bajo control, pero creo que todo se va a ir volviendo cada vez más difícil. Vamos a poner hechizos de protección en la casa, no podrán salir, cerraremos las chimeneas, cosas así.

-Pero si quieren, los mortífagos entrarán igual y nos asesinarán lentamente y sin miramientos- Lily salió de su trance para decir esto-. ¿No entiendes que no hay adonde ir¡James, mis hijos van a estar muertos en unos meses!

-Lily…

-Mamá…- Susan estaba empezando a alterarse. Ver a su madre en ese estado era más de lo que podía soportar.

A James le costó mandar a los niños a la cama. Nadie pudo dormir. Harry se sentía como si hubiera abandonado su cuerpo y todo pasara fuera. Todo le parecía tan irreal, que esperaba despertar de un momento a otro. Pero comenzó a aclarar y no despertaba. Se pellizcó, pero nada. Y comenzó a sentirse enfadado contra Neville por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, contra Voldemort por existir, contra el destino, que se cumplía como fuera… y entonces, comprendió con horror, que aunque a todos les había parecido una enorme injusticia la muerte de los Potter, el encarcelamiento de Sirius, que él tuviera que vivir con sus tíos _muggles_, para bien o para mal la elección de Voldemort no había sido mala, pues había mantenido la esperanza de su destrucción intacta, al menos hasta ese día. Y Harry se prometió que serían muchos días mas, todos los que fueran necesarios. Con la cara y la voz perdida de Lily en sus recuerdos, poco a poco se le cerraron los ojos y se durmió.

Al despertar, se levantó rápidamente y bajó las escaleras. En la cocina se encontró con casi toda la Orden del Fénix, además de Albus Dumbledore. Su padre le mando a hacer un bolso, pues se retiraban a una casa en la que pudieran esconderse. Durante la madrugada habían atacado la casa de los Tonks. Nymphadora y su familia se habían salvado por los pelos.

El escondite resultó ser la casa de Sirius en Londres. No se parecía en nada a la casa que Harry recordaba. Ahora era más clara, no quedaba mucho rastro de las cosas de la familia, salvo por el tapiz familiar y el retrato de la señora Black. Y no supo cómo, pero se las arreglaron para que cupieran todos. Una vez que se establecieron, se empezaron a repartir tareas. Por supuesto a los niños no les tocó nada, salvo ayudar en labores de la casa y ordenar cosas.


	8. Despedida

_Hola!!!! No les voy a dar mucha lata antes, todo lo que voy a decir va al final._

* * *

**8. Despedida**

Cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, Harry se levanto a tomar un vaso de agua en la cocina. Ahí se encontró con Sirius, quien se estaba comiendo un trozo de la torta del postre de la cena.

-Hola.

-Hola, Harry. ¿Qué haces levantado?

-No podía dormir. Además, Ron ronca como un oso. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó, en lo que va a pasar.

-Y te asusta…-Harry estaba empezando a envidiar la calma que mostraba Sirius. Nadie estaba así de relajado.

-Mucho. Es que no entiendo. ¿Por qué organizarnos¿Por qué ir a nuestra muerte de esta forma?

-Sabes, Harry, aunque no podamos ganar esta guerra, aunque sepamos que todo esta perdido, huir no es una opción. ¿Sabes por qué?- negación por parte de Harry-. Porque no hay donde ir. Tarde o temprano el terror se extenderá por el mundo mágico y _muggle_. Todos quienes estamos aquí haremos lo imposible por retrasar ese momento lo mas que se pueda. Tu padre no desea permitir que a sus hijos les hagan daño solo porque su madre no tiene una larga línea de magos como antepasados. Porque ese no es un determinante de sus capacidades. Esto no es suicidio. Es el camino a salvarnos.

-¿Y nos esconderemos por siempre?

-Al menos mientras sea seguro estar aquí, si. Se que esto te parece injusto, y lo entiendo. Pero los mortífagos no son algo para tomarse a la ligera y aunque todos tenemos miedo, tenemos más miedo a ver como todo se vuelve un infierno sin hacer nada. Y ahora no te atormentes, que lo peor no ha comenzado. Mejor anda a dormir.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Harry caminó y sintiéndose demasiado despierto para volver a su habitación, se recostó en el sofá de la sala. Despertó cuando le pareció que había una luz que le apuntaba directamente a los ojos.

-Hola- la niña de los deseos se encontraba sentada a los pies del sofá. Emitía una luz tenue de una especie de varita terminada en una estrella (que antes no llevaba), y su pelo de enredadera y su piel verdosa parecían resplandecer levemente por esa luz.

-Hola…- Harry se restregó los ojos. Estas visiones se le estaban haciendo frecuentes, y quería estar seguro que ahora no alucinaba.

-Pues, pasaba por aquí – dijo como si lo normal fuera aparecerse de noche en casas llenas de gente- y note que estabas despierto. Usualmente no se nos permite volver a hablar con aquellos a quienes les concedemos deseos¿sabes? Pero siempre he sentido mucha curiosidad por saber como lo llevan. ¿Es todo como lo pensaste?

-Si. No. No estoy muy seguro…

-Que gran aporte a mi estudio- dijo sonriendo. Luego se puso seria y se inclino un poco hacia Harry, para verlo mejor-. Creo que mejor te hago preguntas dirigidas. ¿Te imaginaste que ciertas cosas debían ocurrir igual, porque forman parte del destino? La mayoría de los mortales olvida ese pequeño detalle.

-Creo que no lo pensé- Harry se paro un momento a pensar en la pregunta de la niña. Visto así, tenía un sentido aplastante todo-. Mi deseo era tan fuerte, que no me detuve a pensar lo que pasaría si todo fuera distinto. Solo quería verme. Saber que se sentía.

-Fue algo egoísta…

-Creo que si.

-¿Y ahora¿Tus deseos siguen siendo egoístas?

-No lo sé. ¿No son siempre egoístas los deseos?

-Vamos a averiguarlo- puso una cara muy profesional, y Harry habría jurado que se acomodaba las gafas mientras tomaba notas en un cuaderno-. Ahora, justo ahora¿Qué pedirías?

-Una oportunidad. Una oportunidad para la Orden frente a Voldemort. Esperanza de que será derrotado, que no nos amenazará más.

-¿Para ti?

-No. Para mis padres, mi hermana. Sirius, que esta dispuesto a morir por nosotros, Remus, que no lo puede creer, y tiene mucho, pero mucho miedo por su novia.

-Esposa…

-¿Qué?

-Que la sobrina de Sirius es su esposa.

-Oh, no lo sabía.

-No importa. Continúa.

-Para Ron y Hermione, para Ginny, su amiga Geraldine, que no existía… Para Neville, que su familia era su gran apoyo. Siempre necesitó un pequeño empujón, y me duele que no lo haya tenido aquí. El necesita más que nosotros, creo. Definitivamente, más que yo- y ahí Harry lo comprendió todo. Había sido muy egoísta, pero acababa de desear no serlo-. ¿Esto ayuda a tu estudio?

-Mucho… tus deseos ya no son egoístas. Así que te doy una oportunidad. Pide un deseo.

-Deseo volver a mi vida, al tiempo en el que siempre he vivido. Pero quiero recordar todo esto. Quiero recordar a mis padres, a la hermana que no alcanzó a nacer, a mi familia prestada, y la original. Todo lo que he sentido. Deseo que las decisiones sean las correctas, las que nos permitan una esperanza.

-Ese fue un muy buen deseo. Bien formulado, lleno de sentimientos y emociones. Creo que mi estudio está completo- a Harry le pareció que se sacaba las gafas y guardaba el cuaderno, aún cuando sabía que no llevaba ni gafas ni cuaderno-. Buenas noches, Harry Potter, el-niño-que-deseó. - La luz que la envolvía brilló intensamente y la niña desapareció. Harry decidió dormir. Después de todo, ese sofá no era tan incómodo…

---------------------------------

Harry comenzó a ser consciente de lo que ocurría lentamente. Se sentía tremendamente tranquilo, aunque no recordaba a qué podría deberse aquel estado. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con paredes familiares, adornos familiares, el ángulo de la luz era familiar… si, definitivamente, esa era su habitación en casa de sus tíos. Y mientras se vestía, escuchó pasar a su primo Dudley con pasos pesados, apurándose para ir a ver su programa de televisión, su polera se enredo con una cadena colgando a su cuello. Al observarla con detenimiento, vio que llevaba el escudo de Gryffindor por un lado, y su nombre por el otro, y se sonrió a si mismo. Recordaba su desayuno anterior, su almuerzo anterior, el tono de voz de su madre, padre, hermana… y sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta. La de un adulto responsable y generoso. La de Harry Potter.

* * *

_Bueno, no se bien que decir. Cuando empecé a escribir este fic, no me dejaba dormir tranquila, estaba pensando todo el rato en que pasaría, como, como diantre armarlo, que se entendiera, que pasara por alguien exigente como yo. No se bien si se cumplieron estos objetivos, pero a mi me gustó como quedó. ¿A ustedes? Escribir no es fácil, sobre todo si no se es profesional de las letras. Esta etapa se acabó. Mientras, estoy publicando otro fic que es cortito, y cuando me anime voy a tipear otro que tengo escrito a mano. _

_Gracias por leer, por los comentarios, por la atención. (especialmente a Zelany, Norm, blackmoonlady, Rodrigo, UsaguiPotter, Litzy-LeFay, Francesca, Naivy Borges, Nimue-Terrazo casi morí... yo leo un fic suyo, Circe Black, herms weasley, Arylu, neablack y gaby153)._

_Cariños_

_Lia. _


End file.
